quinnbradleesancestorsfandomcom-20200214-history
George Barbour (1613 - 1685)
Biography '''Capt. Hon. George Barbour''' was born on 28 Dec 1613 near Harleston in Fessingfield, Suffolk, England and died on 13 Apr 1685 in Medfield, Norfolk County, Massachusetts Bay Colony, North America. He married first on 24 Nov 1642 in Dedham, Norfolk County, Massachusetts Bay Colony, North America to Elizabeth Clark. She was born in England and died on 22 Dec 1683 in Medfield, Norfolk County, Massachusetts Bay Colony, North America. She christened on 23 Jul 1620 in Banham, Norfolk, England. He married second in 1683 to Joanna Fisher, who was the widow of Anthony Fisher of Dedham, Essex County, Massachusetts Bay Colony, North America. She was christened on 19 May 1628 in Swalcliffe, Oxfordshire, England and died on 16 Oct 1694 in Dedham, Norfolk County, Massachusetts, North America. Occupation On 4 Jul 1635 he immigrated in the ship Transport to New World after receiving a certificate fo his conformity to the orders and discipline of the Church of England from the minister at Gravesend. In 1640 he was accepted as a townsmen in Dedham, Essex County, Massachusetts Bay Colony, North America . In 1646 his name is among those of members of the Ancient and Honorable Artillery Company as "Captain George Barber." In 1647 he became a freeman in Dedham, Essex County, Massachusetts Bay Colony, North America. In 16491 he took part in the settlement of Medfield, Norfolk County, Massachusetts Bay Colony, North America. In 1651 he made a contract with the selectmen to build a mill for the supply of the town on Mill Brooks, just below Elm Street. In 1652 he sold the mill to Henry Adams. The same year he was on the Committee for laying out highways and to his car was intrusted with the cutting of the fine timber trees that grew along Vine Brooks. In 1663 he "beat the drum," and for doing so he received four bushels and three pecks of corn form the town. For ten years he served as one of the selectmen of the town. For twenty three consecutive years he was the town clerk. For years he was a Representative to the Massachusetts General Court. His house was on Main Street Lineage Capt. Hon. George Barbour (1613 - 1685) m. Elizabeth Clark (c.1620 - 1683) Lineage from his first wife, Elizabeth. Hannah Barbour (1659 - ) m. Ebenezer Babcock (1662 - 1717) Abigail Badcock (1686 - 1740) m. John Leland (1687 - 1759) John Leland, Jr. (1713 - 1786) m. Lydia Leland (1716 - 1794) Deborah Leland (1740 - 1805) m. Lt. Drury Fairbanks (1733 - 1786) John Fairbanks (1759 - 1844) m. Mary Whiting (1757 - 1834) Nathan Fairbanks (1788 - 1825) m. 1st Sally Nurse (1795 - 1819) William Nelson Fairbanks (1818 - 1854) m. Abby Augusta Reed (c.1826 - 1899) Helen Suzette Fairbanks (1841 - 1921) m. Frederic Crowninshield (1845 - 1818) Helen Suzette Crowninshield (1868 - 1941) m. Carl August de Gersdorff (1865 - 1944) Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) m. Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b. 1941) Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee (b. 1982) References Books Internet =